


Walkin’ In a Locked-In Wonderland

by Mother3Official



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Snow Day, i hope you enjoy!!!!, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother3Official/pseuds/Mother3Official
Summary: It snowed... somehow. Kaede and Miu go and make the most of it.





	Walkin’ In a Locked-In Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for irunya-meow on tumblr! hope you enjoy, merry christmas!

“C’mon, Miu! Wake up, wake up!”  
Miu groaned and refused to wake up. Why on earth, at this hour, would she wake up?  
Turns out there was a reason. Somehow, the inmates woke up to snow outside. Everyone was awake playing in this synthetic wonderland, making the most of it before it goes away.   
“Why do you need me up? Lemme snooze!”  
“There’s snow outside!”  
That piqued Miu’s interest. Snow…? She hadn’t seen snow ever since she was accepted into this prison.   
“...Fine, I’m up. Geez, why couldn’t you wait until a more, how do I say this, later time to bug me?”  
“But honey, I really want to go out there with you! It’ll be fun!”  
“I got it!” Miu stood up, stretched, and walked to the various drawers full of clothing, picking out a fitting outfit for the chilly weather.  
“Might as well go get dressed for the cold while I’m doin’ the same. Mind givin’ me my privacy?”  
Kaede nodded and walked out to her dorm, getting ready for the day ahead of them.

 

“Jesus, it’s cold! My nips are getting hard just being at the door frame!”  
“Hon, please… look! There’s a fresh patch over here!”  
She took her lovers hand and ran over to an area outside, handing her some snow.  
“How about we go classic and start with a snowman?”  
Miu nodded and took the snow. She rolled the snow into a ball and once Kaede bent over to grab some more, she slammed it against Kaede and began to cackle.  
“MIU! That was meant for the snowman, not for some kind of snowball fight!”  
“Don’t be giving me balls like that, then! It’s irresistible to control my balls.”  
“Miu.”  
Miu looked away and continued to chuckle, actually getting snow to build the snowman and plopping it right next to the first roll of snow Kaede formed.  
“Thank you.”  
Miu nodded and helped form the second ball with Kaede. The ball was bigger than the bottom one, which made Miu absolutely lose it.  
“It’s beginning to look a lot like ME!” She laughed, giving Kaede an idea.   
Making the final head, Kaede smiled and grabbed two yellowing leaves off of the synthetic trees in the prison yard. Placing them onto the snowman’s head to resemble ahoges, Miu noticed this and asked, “Is this supposed to be you? It’s got too many hairs sticking out of its pretty snowhead!”  
Kaede shook her head and continued to craft her snowman, digging through the snow and grabbing rocks to place on the face for a nose and eyes. Finishing her creation, she used twigs and sticks to form the smile and her girlfriends iconic goggles.   
“Finished! I made a ‘Snowmiu’ just for you!”  
Miu looked at the snowy sculpture with awe. She had no idea her girlfriend was an inventor, too! She tackle-hugged Kaede, thanking her for what she had made. It was so… beautiful! So perfect! It was… gorgeous! Just like her!  
Kaede smiles and gave Miu a kiss, “You’re welcome, sweetheart!”  
Giggling and hugging and kissing and playing, they played through the snow with all of the happiness in the world! This day couldn't get any better than it already was. With Kaede and Miu, everythings a good time.


End file.
